Love or Just Another Cover Story
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: After months of magazines showing Austin Moon at parties and clubs with a different girl each time, his manager decides that he needs to get away from all the cameras for a while. He flies to Miami to visit some friends & he meets Ally,who's not a fan of him. Will she fall for him & vise versa? Or will she be just another cover story? Sequal coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! Love Or Just Another Cover Story! I know some of you have already read this from the preview I put in Ally's Song, but this one I added a little bit more. Hope you like it! xoxo**

**Note: This is kind of an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Meaning that Austin and Ally aren't going to meet like they do in the show. And that this is an Auslly story! and Possibly Trez later on.**

**I do not own Austin&Ally *sobs* I wish.**

"Austin. What is this?" asks the manager of the one and only Austin Moon, the ladies man of the music industry. She was holding up a magazine plastered with a picture of Austin and some random girl at a party. In big letters, the headline read,

_**'LADIES MAN AUSTIN MOON AT IT AGAIN? PARTYING ALL NIGHt, WASTED & TAKING AWAY SOMETHING FROM ANOTHER GIRL!'**_

"Uh, Lacey, that's called a magazine!" Austin replies, knowingly. Lacey rolls her eyes.

"I know what it is, Austin! I meant what was on it! Why are you on the cover? Again!" Lacey questions. Austin straightens up in his chair and shrugs his shoulders.

"I thought you said that being on the cover of a magazine was a good thing?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing when you're being commented positively! Not when you are caught at a party, dirty dancing with some random chick and drunk!" She shoots back at him. Austin gives her a confused look. He might be a world famous rockstar, but Austin can sometimes be clueless.

"Austin, you can't keep doing this!" She says. "Do you know how bad this is for your career?" Lacey looks at him all concerned. Austin doesn't say anything. He only avoids eye contact by looking down. Lacey gives a sigh. "I've been thinking about this for a while now." She begins to say. "I think you should take a break from performing and singing for a bit." He jumps up from his seat.

"What? Why?" His eyes were wide. She walks over to him.

"Because, Austin, for the past few months you've been pictured at bars, clubs, parties and other places with a different girl everytime!" She says.

"But they were all just dates and most of the time, nothing too bad happened!" He explains. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure nothing did happen! But, this is the paparazzi we are talking about! They're all vultures waiting for the chance to attack for some decent money! And due to that, people are starting to talk and it could possibly stop you from getting that record deal!" Lacey informs him. Austin sighes, knowing that it was true.

"I guess you're right." He nods. "But where am I supposed to go?"

Lacey thinks for a moment, then her face lighes up. She snaps her fingers. "I got it! Didn't you say that you wanted to go back to Miami and spend time with some of your old friends?" She asks him. He nods.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" He admits. Lacey smiles and starts arranging Austin's trip. Austin grabs his iPhone and calls his best friend, Dez.

"Oh-lo." Austin rolls his eyes. Typical Dez. He laughs.

"Hey buddy!"

"Austin! Hey whattup?"

"Just calling to let you know that I'm coming to Miami for a little vacation in a week or 2." Ausitn hears the phone drop and Dez running around his room. "Um. Dez. You still there?"

Dez picks up his phone and sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm here."

"Great! So would you mind if I stayed at your place then?" Austin asks. He hears his best friend scoff.

"Well duh, I wouldn't mind!" He says.

"Thanks buddy!" Austin laughs.

"No problem." Lacey comes back into the room and motions Austin to hang up the phone.

"Oh I gotta go. See ya soon!" He says into the phone.

"K. Bye Austin!" Dez answers. Austin hangs up and walks with Lacey to start preparing for his trip.

(Page Break)

Ally puts down the magazine she was reading on the counter in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom.

"Ugh. This Austin Moon guy is really getting on my nerves." She tells her Latina best friend, Trish. Trish makes her eyebrows lift up.

"I know right! For the past few months, he's been seen at clubs and parties, wither making out with a slut or all drunk and grinding with another girl." She shakes her head in disappointment.

'It's completely disgusting!" Ally adds. She slips through the pages when a fiery red-head enters the store. A camera in hand and his signature backpack with what seems to have everything in it, on his-well back.

"Hello ladies!" He greets the two girls.

"Hi Dez!" Ally replies, not taking her eyes off the page she was currently reading.

"What's up Freckles!" Trish teases Dez about his appearance a lot. Whether it's his freckles, or his outfit, or his clown shoes.

"Must you call me that?" He asks her.

"Hmm..." She places her finger on her chin. "That would be a yes!" Dez rolls his eyes.

"Anyways! I came by to tell you guys, my best friend is coming to Miami in about a week." the Ginger **(I have nothing against red-heads)** informs them. Ally looks up.

"Oh you mean the one that moved to California?" She asks, putting away the magazine.

"Yup!" He makes a popping sound when he said the letter 'p'.

"Cool! We finally get to meet him!" Trish exclaims. Ally nods in agreement.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Ally sighs and walks over to the cash register.

"Me too. I just got an email from my boss at that Pirate party store. Appearantly, you can't slice the birthday kid's cake with your plastic hook." Trish says getting up from the piano bench.

"Matey Mike's Marvelous Mates?" Ally asks the petite Latina. Dez jumps up and down.

"I love that place!" He continues to jump up and down. Then he stops when he sees the weirded out facial expressions of Ally and Trish. "What?" He asks casually.

"Nothing. Nothing." They both say. Trish says bye to her best friend and the strange red-head and leaves.

"Hey Dez! What's your friend like?" Ally turns to Dez, who was looking through footage on his camera.

"Oh. You'll love him! He is really into music, like you! And he can play just about any instrument." He tells her. Ally smiles with excitement. She finally gets to meet this friend Dez has known since kindergarten.

(Page break)

**-with Austin, only for a minute or two-**

"How long should I stay on vacation with Dez?" Austin asks Lacey.

"As long as you want to, but it can't be too long. Just until the whole magazine covers dilema dies down." She explains to him. He just simply nods, but underneath, he's screaming with excitement. He hasn't seen his best friend since he left Miami. He feels like he's missed out on so much! Like his best friend getting a girlfriend** (thank you to Ausllyluvr for the idea! All credit for that goes to you, Ausllyluvr!), **homecoming, regular high school life.

"Okay. I going to head home now, Lace." He tells his manager. She was busy on the phone so she only lets out a small smile and waves to him.

Austin gets into his car and drives home. When he unlocks his front door, he automatically takes out a suitcase and looks in his closet. He talks to himself in his mind, deciding which clothes he should bring.

_Hmm, maybe I should bring this._

_ Oh, definitely this one!_

_ Nah, too flashy._

_ Since when did I have this?_

_ Ok seriously, I have to go through my closet and clean it out 'cuz this thing is just...just no._

_ I'll take this one._

After about an hour of sorting, he moves on to his shoes and the whole proscess starts over again. By the time he was finished, he ends up packing 12 pairs of shoes, and a large suitcase filled with his clothes. He places his shoes in a smaller case. He didn't know how long he would be there so he wanted to be ready. He really wanted to make a good impression for Dez's girlfriend because he wants her to like him and because she makes him happy. _Even though I haven't met her yet, I know she'll like me. _He thinks to himself.

(Page Break)

-With Ally & Dez-

She talks to Dez for a while longer about his best friend. He stands up and takes her hand. Ally smiles and walk with him to the counter.

"When did he leave?" She ask him, still holding his hand.

"About 3 years ago. I haven't seen him in person since then." He says.

"But I thought you see him every month?" Ally tilts her head in confusion.

"I only video chat with him."

"Oh." She says and smiles again. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much. Stuff like what he was up to and what I'm up to. How things are going here in Miami." He explains. She just nods. "Oh and of course about you." Dez kisses Ally on the cheek and she blushes.

"Aw! You're too cute!" She says to him.

"Yeah, he said that when he comes to visit, he really wanted to get to know you and Trish."

"That's sweet of him." She admits. "The next time you guys video chat, tell him that I can't wait to meet him too." She leans in and pecks him on the lips.

**I didn't really add much but oh well. For those of you that haven't read this yet, what did you think of it?**

**Please review! Review! If I get at least 5 or more reviews, I will update sooner! If not, then the wait will be longer, so REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the first chapter! I'm so glad that you all liked it! I would have updated yesterday, but we went to the zoo and then to my uncle's house. I just want to get this thing straight. Ally & Dez will start out dating but they won't last, because this IS an Auslly/Trez story, not a Dally (DezxAlly) story. They are only together in the first 3 or two chapters. Okay. Just saying.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr(Guest): Wow that's a lot of r's. lol and I cant really understand the middle part of your review lol I got the first and last part. lol sorry. Can you tell me what you said? lol I really want to know. thanks xoxo**

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**-With Austin in the recording booth-**

Austin waits for the music to start. When it finally does, he bounces his head to the beat.

_"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_  
_You really thought that I was_  
_Gone (gone gone gone)_  
_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_  
_Said I was over you were_  
_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_To take it to the studio_  
_This is not a comeback_  
_Following my own path_  
_Laying down the fat tracks_  
_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll__ get"_**(1)**

The music stops and everyone on the other side of the glass gives Austin an applause. Austin smiles and nods at everyone. He takes off the headphones.

"Austin, that was great! Amazing job as always." Lacey compliments him.

"Thanks, Lacey." He says taking a drink of water. "Do you mind if we take a little break?" Lacey nods and answers a call with her bluetooth. The rest of his band sit on the couch and start talking about stuff like lyrics, melodies, and other things. Austin walks outside onto the balcony. He takes out his phone and dials Dez's number.

"Hello, you have reached the Amazing Dezmo!" He hears Dez say in a fake accent.

"Hey Dez."

"Austin! Hey!"

"Whats up man?" Austin says into the phone.

"Nothing, much. Just going around the mall filming random people." He replies simply. Austin raises his eyebrows at his strange friend.

"Um, why are you filming random people?" He asks.

"Oh I was waiting for-" Then Austin hears a girl's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Dez! Sorry I was late. My dad made me lock up and I couldn't find the key." She says.

"Who's that?" Austin says.

"Oh, it's Ally, my girlfriend." Dez answers.

"Oh. Tell her I said hi." He says. He hears Dez tell her hi and she laughes.

"Tell him I said hi, too." She giggles. Ausitn smiles.

"She says hi." He repeats. Austin chuckles.

"I've heard." Austin hears a knock on the glass sliding door.

"Austin. Come on, you gotta get back to recording." Lacey mouths. Austin nods.

"Sorry Dez I gotta go. I can't wait to see you and meet Ally next week." He says. Ally and Dez both holler bye and Austin hangs up.

* * *

**-With Ally and Dez-**

"So what were you and Austin talking about?" Ally asks Dez once he's off the phone.

"Nothing. He says he's excited come next week." He smiles. Ally giggles.

**-A Week later (I really dont want to write what happens during the week. I feel like it would be just rambling.)**

"Hey Ally. Where's Dez?" Trish says as she strolls into Sonic Boom. Ally finishes helping the customer and walks over to the counter.

"He went to go pick up Austin." She replies. Trish nods.

"Oh yeah! His friend is coming today! Austin is his name?" She tilts her head.

"Yeah, why?" Ally asks. Trish shrugs.

"I don't know. He has a friend named Austin. He lives in California. He sings and loves music. You don't think that it could be-" Ally finishes the sentence for Trish.

"Austin Moon." She says bluntly. Trish turns around to see Dez walk in the store with a blonde skater-surfer styled haired guy about their age. He was holding his luggage with one hand and in the other, an iPhone. He was wearing sunglasses and had a toned tan. He was definitely Austin Moon. The Austin Moon.

Dez and Austin walk over to the two girls. Trish fiddles around trying to make herself presentable.

"Ally, Trish, This is Austin." Dez says. Austin takes off his sunglasses revealing his sparkling brown orbs he calls eyes. He lets out a small smile at Trish and is completely awestruck when he sees Ally._ Wow. She is. Wow. She is. Wow. Wait didn't I just think that?_ He shakes his thoughts out of the way.

"So you're Austin?" Ally says staring at Austin. _He looks better in person. Actually a lot cuter. Wait! I'm dating Dez. I can't think this! What is going on! _Ally screams in her head.

"Y-yeah. I'm Austin. Moon." _Why am I so nervous? _He thinks in his mind

"Yeah. I know your last name. I've read about you in magazines." She says trying not to sound too stalkerish or mean. Austin blushes a little, embarassed.

"So this is Sonic Boom?" He asks. Ally nods. She looked around. Dez and Trish weren't even around them anymore. They were by the staircase, talking and laughing. _Why don't I feel jealous about this? _She asks herself.

"So..." He says, causing the room to suddenly turn awkward.

"Yup." She nods.

"I thought you guys were dating?" Austin finally says breaking the silence. Ally shrugs.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like we're not you know? Like he likes Trish more than me. But stranglely I don't feel jealous at all." Ally confesses. "Wait. Why am I tell you all of this?" She laughs and he does too. "I just met you." He smiles a million dollar smile. _Stop it! _Ally thinks.

"It's okay. I want to get to know you and Trish. But mostly you." He winks at her. She blushes. _Oh God._ She whines in her head. Dez walks back over to them and puts his arm around Ally.

"So! Who wants to head out to the food court?" Dez asks. _This is going to be a long visit..._ Ally thinks.

**How was that? I think it's kinda boring. But idk about you guys, maybe it's just me. I couldn't think of anything. Can anyone give me some ideas for when I get stuck? If you can, thank you so much! I'd really appricate it.**

**Please review Review Review! It really helps me when you guys give me feed back.**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I'd like to thank everyone that helped me out with ideas! Ausllyluvr, queenc1, and everyone else that did. I really appricate it! I've decided to incorperate all of the ideas into one big one. Using details from each suggestion for the main plot for the next few chapters!**

**StylishFashionista****: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! :D**

**567random****: Lol. I'm just greatful that you took time to review! It means a lot. :)**

**I do not own Austin&Ally, I only own the plot, unless I use scenes or dialogue from the show, those I don't own also.**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Wait wait wait. You're telling me that you've never surfed before? None of you?" Austin asks Dez and his two new friends as they walk into Chick-Fil-A. **(1)** The three of them shake their heads no and Austin just stands there shocked. "For people who live 5 minutes away from the beach, that is a little shocking." Trish and Dez laugh as Ally shrugs.

"I hate the beach! Sand gets everywhere, there's a bunch of trash that no one bothers to pick up, and the ocean is full of sharks!" Ally explains. Austin gives her a confused look.

"Ally, you're thinking only bad things about the beach!" Trish informs her. They all slide into a booth. Austin is across from Ally who is sitting next to Dez, who is across from Trish who is sitting next to Austin. **(Did you get that?)**

"Yeah! The only time we went was when we tried to film my movie and you got gum on your songbook." Dez adds. Austin looks back at Ally.

"You write songs?" He asks her. She simply nods. The group talks for a minute before standing up to order.

"I'll order for you Ally." Dez tells her. She smiles.

"Thanks Dez. I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." Dez nods and gets in line.

When Ally returns, she finds Austin already sitting down with his food. She sits on the other side of him, in her spot.

"How'd you get your food so quickly? The line is really long today." She asks him. He looks up from his food.

"Everyone let me cut and told the cashier that she had really pretty eyes and a nice smile. She dropped everything that she was doing and got my order." He says confidently. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Of course she does." She mutters. Austin hears her and raises an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice hinting a bit of hurt. Ally shrugs.

"I don't know. It's just everyone gives you special treatment, while the rest of us have to actually wait in line. The last thing we need is another reason to wait in line even more. And you act like you're such a big deal, when you're really just making a big fool out of yourself. Don't get me wrong, I think your music is great and all, but with the things that are said in magazines, they make you look like a total jerk of an asshole." She spats out. This takes Austin by surprise. No one has talked to him before the way she just did. For some reason, he admired that about her. She was completely and full on honest about how she felt about him.

"Oh. Well, those magazines make up stuff just to sell the magazines. Most of them aren't even true." He replies.

"MOST of them." She shoots back at him. "You're saying that some of them ARE true?"

"Um, well. I. uh." He stutters. Ally nods.

"See." She says. That's when Trish and Dez come back with their food. Dez passes Ally her chicken sandwich.

"Here ya go, Alls. A chicken sandwich with extra pickles." Dez says.

"Thanks Dez." She smiles up at him as he slides to side down next to her. She feels Austin looking at them. When she turns to him, sure enough, he was just staring at the two of them. Dez didn't seem to notice, but Ally saw a hint of jealousy in Austin's eyes. _No he couldn't be. I only met him an hour ago. And plus I just basically told him I hated him. _Ally thought. She sighs and takes a bit out of her sandwhich. She and Austin don't speak for the rest of the time there. Austin only talks to Dez about what's going on in California.

"So Austin," Trish starts, sipping from her straw. "what did you miss most about Miami?"

He thinks for a while. "Definitely the babes. I mean sure there are some pretty hot ones in Cali, but nothing compared to here." He looks over at Ally, who scoffs.

"Really? I thought that the babes would be WAY hotter in California." Dez says. Ally glares at him. He gets her hint and takes another bit of his sandwich. Dez gulps down the bite that he took and clears his throat.

"So, I was thinking, after we're done here, we'd head off to the beach and Austin could teach us how to surf, since he knows so much about it." Dez smiles.

"I'd be okay with that." Trish replies first while Ally groans.

"Didn't we establish the fact that I hate going to the beach?" She whines. Austin rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, Alls. It'll be fun!" He pleades with his eyes.

"Okay, one, don't call me Alls. I just met you and it feels kinda weird that you're already calling me by my nickname."

"But Dez called you 'Alls'." He says as a matter of factly.

"That's because I've known him for a while. And second, fine! Just this once. But if something bad happens, I'm going straight home." She says, seriously. The rest of the table cheers in success and Ally smiles and rolls her eyes.

Once everyone was finished, Ally and Trish drive to Ally's house to get ready. When they get up to Ally's room, Trish pulls out a medium sized duffle bag and unzips it.

"It's a really good idea to keep this here." she says rumaging through the bag. She pulls out a leopard printed one-piece bathing suit.

"Yeah it is." Ally laughs. She takes out her red bathing suit, also a one piece. She turns to find Trish glaring at her. "What?" She asks the petite Latina who has her hands on her hips.

"You, are not going to the beach in...that." She points to Ally's swim suit.

"And why not?" Ally replies. Trish takes it out of her hands and puts it back in her closet.

"Because! You always use that one and it's so boring! Come on Ally! Live a little." She tells her best friend.

"Then what am I supposed to-" Trish hold up a different bathing suit. Ally rapidly shakes her head 'no'.

"No. No no no no no. I am NOT wearing that to the beach." She states. Then suddenly Trish gets an evil look in her eye and smiles deviously.

* * *

**-With Dez & Austin-**

"So Dez, how long have you and Ally been going out?" Austin asks the red head as they drive back to his house.

"Um, a couple months." Dez replies. Austin nods. There was a moment of silence until Dez brakes the silence. "Dude can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, anything." He replies.

"Ally and I have this sort of on-off relationship. Sometimes I feel like we really are a couple but sometimes, I feel like we're just friends. And I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you." Austin stiffens up.

"Aw, dude. I didn't mean to come in between you and Ally." He apologizes. Dez chuckles.

"Don't worry about it, man. It's cool."

"To be honest, Ally told me the exact same thing." He informs him. Dez glances at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah. She saw you and Trish talking and laughing earlier and told me that sometimes she feels like you two were more like friends these days. And that you were always hanging out with Trish and stuff."

"Oh." That's all he says. Neither of them say anything more. They arrive at Dez's house, go inside, change and come back out 5 minutes later. When they get to the beach, Ally and Trish haven't gotten there yet so the guys decide to toss around the frisbee. After 10 minutes, they hear whistling. They see a group of guys making the whistling sounds at two petite brunettes. The taller one, in a bikini with pink and magenta flowers on it, was trying to hide herself, while the other, in a one piece leopard print suit, was briskly walking past them, ignoring them. _Wait. That's Ally._

When Austin realized that it was her, he took a double take. His jaw falls down.

"Damn." He whispers. Dez turns to him and smirks.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." He chuckles. "Oh and Austin?"

"Huh?" Austin snaps out of his little fantasy.

"You got a little drool coming out of you're mouth." Pointing to the side of his mouth. Austin quickly wipes it off before Ally and Trish finally walk over. Austin tries to act all cool by leaning on the surf boards that were stacked near them, but falls over as they come tumbling down. Dez and Trish let out a laugh.

"Austin! Are you okay?" Ally jogs over to Austin and helps him off the sand. He brushes it off and fixes his hair.

"Y-yeah. T-totally. I'm all good!" He stutters. Ally giggles and rolls her eyes. The two walk back to their friends who were setting up beach chairs. "So, who's first?" Austin asks. Dez and Trish volunteer first while Ally sits down on her beach towel and writes in her book. It was all quiet for a few minutes when Ally hears screams. She looks up and finds Dez and Trish in the water, on surf boards and well, surfing. She smiles.

"Ally!" Austin hollers and jogs back to her. "You ready?" She shakes her head.

"I think I'll pass." She says, closing her eyes. The next thing she knows is that she is being picked up and swung over Austin's shoulder. She starts to pound on his back and squirm around.

"Austin! Put me down!" Ally shreaks. Austin walks over by the water and puts Ally down, who crosses her arms and pouts. "Was that really neccessary?"

Austin nods. "Yup!" He makes a popping sound with the letter 'p' in 'yup'. Dez comes out of the water with his surfboard under his arm.

"Ally, you gotta try this! It's so fun!" He smiles big and turns around and runs back into the water. Ally rolls her eyes.

"C'mon. You're missing all the fun!" Austin sings when he says 'fun'. She sighs and groans.

"Fine!" She gives up. Austin does a little victory dance. "What do I do first?"

He stops dancing and walks over to Ally. He helps her on the surf board that's on the sand.

"Um, Austin. Aren't I supposed to surf. In the water?" She asks him.

"First, you need to practice on the sand before you hit the waves." He explains and she nods. "Get on your stomach." He tells her.

"Excuse me?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Lay down, that's how you're going to paddle out in the water." She does what she was told. "Now pretend you're paddling out and you see a big wave. You first need to slowly make your way up. First on your knees, then starts to stand." He holds her waist and guides her up slowly. She can feel her cheeks heat up. "There you go. Now when you're riding the waves, keep your knees bent. It helps you steer." **(2)** She stands and bends her knees. Austin nods and tells her she's ready.

They start walking in the water. Ally gets a little nervous. "I'm going to regret this." She says and Austin laughs.

"Relax. You'll do fine." He assures her. He gestures for her to lay the board on the water and start paddling out. Ally takes a deep breath and does what Austin taught her just a few minutes ago.

* * *

**-With Ally-**

As she begins the paddle, she sees a wave and decides to ride that one. She turns her board around and gets ready. As the wave hits the back of it, Ally slowly raises herself. _Knees first, then slowly on your feet and keep your knees bent. _She tells herself. The next thing she knows, she's gliding on top of the water.

"Ally! You doing it!" She hears Austin shouting to her. She smiles. As she passes the beach, she sees Dez and Trish waving to her and jumping up and down. She waves back to them. Suddenly, her feet slip from under her and she splashes into the water. She tires to swim back to the surface, but when she does, another wave crashes right behind her, bringing her back into the water.

"ALLY!" Is the last thing she hears before she goes under and blacking out.

* * *

**-With Austin-**

"ALLY!" He shouts as he throws his board on the water and paddles to Ally as hard as he can. But by the time he gets to where she went under, she was no where to be found. _Shit. Where is she?_ He says in his mind. Austin sees bubbles coming up from the water, and he dives in. He looks around the clear water when he sees a figure just floating there. He quickly swims towards the figure. Ally. He wraps his arms around her and swims up for air. He brings Ally to his board and paddles back to shore. When he feels sand come up under his feet, he picks up Ally bridal-style and brings her over to their spot.

"Ally! What happened?" Trish cries.

"Oh no! Is she still alive?" Dez panics. Austin ignore them both and lifts up her chin. He plugs her nose, takes a deep breath and places his mouth on Ally's.

* * *

**-Behind the bush-**

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Perfect." Says someone in a gray hoodie. Suddenly, his phone rings. He answers. "Hello?"

"Did you get them?" A voice asks on the other side of the line.

"Yeah."

"What is he doing?" The voice asks again.

"There's one where he is staring at this one girl. Another is where he's teaching the girl how to surf. The last one is where he is saving her because she fell in the water and he gives her mouth-to-mouth." The guy says.

"Perfect." Then the line goes dead.

**Cliffy! :O**

**Whoa. Intense. Ally tells Austin what she thinks of him. Dez admits that he also feels the same way Ally does about their relationship. Austin drools when he sees Ally. He teaches her how to surf, saves her life and gives to CPR. Will Dez and Ally finally break-up since they feel like they're only friends? Will Austin and Ally become a couple? Who do you think was the guy in the hoodie? Why was he taking pictures? How about the person on the phone? Just some questions to think about ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I really likes writing this one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I loved all of them! I'm listening to Heard it on the Radio and I literally squealed when it came on hahahaha i'm so weird. xD I had a really weird dream last night. It was about the new Austin&Ally episode, Successes & Setbacks. So everything happened exactly like the wikia page said but at the end, Austin & Ally were all like cheering. Then Austin takes his hands, puts them on Ally's face and he pulls her closer. They almost kiss when Austin changes his mind and lets go of her. And I was all, "Austin! You idoit!" then I woke up. hahahaha Remember that was only a dream, even though I wish it was a dream.**

**In the last chapter, someone was taking pictures of Austin on the beach with Ally, Trish & Dez. Stupid paparazzi. They ruin everything! lol Also, Ally nearly died from drowning, if it wasn't for our favorite blondie dove in and saved her.**

**567random****: That would be a good idea! Maybe I'll try that. Or it could be like in a chapter as a flashback... hmmm. I'll think about it (: Glad you liked it.**

**StylishFashionista****: Super happy that you liked it! And I know I completely forgot about that! I realized it when I logged off my computer. But before I could log back on, I had to go somewhere. But I'll tell you what they were supposed to be: **_**(1) The cast goes to Chick-Fil-A a lot, I'm guessing because Raini Rodriguez has posted like 2 pics of her, Calum, Laura and Ross going to eat at Chick-Fil-A. (2) I don't really know if you really do this when you're surfing, I just guessed while I was writing it. **_**I hope that helped. :D**

**Now for the chapter!**

* * *

**-With Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez-**

"Ally? Come on, Ally!" Austin says as he places his arms on Ally's chest and begins to perform CPR. After several tempts, he gives up and goes back to mouth-to-mouth. He takes a deep breath and leans over and blows into Ally's mouth.

Finally, Ally begins to move. She shifts, coughing. She sits up, spitting out the water that was trapped in her lungs. Trish and Dez give a sigh of relief.

"Ally!" Austin smiles. Ally looks at him after her coughing up all the water. There's a moment of the two just staring at each other. Suddenly, Ally throws her arms around his neck and burries her head in his chest. At first, Austin is shocked by the impact, but then relaxes and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much Austin." She cries. He leans his chin on her head.

"No problem, Ally." He replies. They release each other and help each other up. Trish runs to Ally and embraces her. They start talking about what happened out there while Ally tried to surf. Dez walks over to Austin.

"Thanks, man." He says. Austin nodded. "Ally is one of my best friends, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Yeah. I get what you mean. She's something special." Austin smiles and looks over to Ally and Trish, who are still talking.

* * *

**-With Ally & Trish-**

"What happened out there?" Trish asks her best friend. "You were doing so great!"

Ally shrugs. "I don't really know. My feet slipped from under me and I hit my head on the board. I tried to come back up from under the water, but everytime I went up, another wave hit me and I couldn't keep up." She explains. Trish nods.

"Luckily, Austin was there to save you." She says. Ally sighs.

"Yeah." She looks away. Trish is about to say something, but then Dez and Austin come over.

"Ally,are you okay?" Dez's voice is filled with concern. She hugs him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to Austin." She turns to Austin, who flashes her a smile. The four friends hang out at the beach for another hour before separating to their own houses, except for Austin of course, he goes with Dez.

* * *

**-With Dez and Austin-**

"Dude, can I be honest with you?" Dez asks Austin on their way home. Austin puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, sure." He replies, giving Dez his full attention. Dez gives a sigh.

"I think I'm gunna have to break up with Ally." He says honestly. Austin sits up straight. His face is full of shock, yet happiness. _Wait, why am I happy? _Austin says in his mind.

"W-why? Ally's a great girl." Austin tells his best friend.

"Exactly! You think she's a great girl! Dude! You saved her life and you've only met her a few hours ago! She hasn't even gotten out much before you came." Dez says to the blonde in the passenger seat, who looks down at his feet. "And I see the way you two look at each other. Sure, I love Ally, but she's more of my best friend now than she used to be as my girlfriend."

"Man, I'm sorry that I got in between you and Ally. I really am. I didn't mean to." Austin says. He feels guilty that his best friend is feeling this way about his first girlfriend. Ever since they were little, Austin has always been surrounded by girls and Dez was more of his side-man. And when he finally gets a girlfriend, Austin messes it up, even though he didn't mean to.

"Nah, it's cool. It was bound to happen anyway." The red-head shrugs. The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

**-With Ally & Trish-**

"Trish, I want to tell you something." Ally sighs. They hop out of Trish's car and start walking up Ally's driveway. Trish nods.

"What's up, Ally?" the Latina asks.

"I think I'm going to break up with Dez." She finally admits. Trish stops halfway up the pavement.

"What? Why?" Trish tilts her head in confusion. Ally turns and faces her.

"Because, lately we've been acting just like best friends like we used to before we started dating." She explains. "And you guys have been hanging out a lot and-"

"Oh my gosh, Ally! I am so sorry for getting in between you guys!" Trish cries. Ally laughs.

"Don't worry about it Trish! I'm okay with it. Believe me. I'd rather have my two best friends date each other and be happy than dating the crush of my best friend and none of us be happy. Trust me." She smiles. Trish gives her best friend a tight hug. Ally giggles.

"You're the best did you know that?" She squeals. They hug again and enter Ally's house. As they walk in Ally's older sister comes running to them.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" She yells. Ally's eyes go wide.

"What? What? What?" She shouts back. Her sister starts jumping up and down.

"You're on Pop News!" Amanda squeals. Trish's jaw drops and Ally's eyes get wider.

"What!" Ally exclaims. Amanda grabs Trish and Ally by the wrists and drags them to the living room.

"Look!" She points to the t.v. And like she said, Ally's face was on the news. _Oh my God._ She says in her mind.

"Does Austin Moon have a new lady on his mind?" A picture of Austin and Ally sitting in their booth. "Witnesses say that they were seen at a local Chick-Fil-A with two other friends and were alone in a booth for quite sometime. Later that day, the teens were caught at the beach! Austin and a red-headed teen about his age were throwing around a frisbee, when our sneaky paprazzi crew spotted Austin staring and mostly drooling over the brunette he was seen with only hours before." Says the reporter. She does the weird voice that every reporter does when talking about celebrities. Another picture pops up on the screen. This time it had Austin and Dez, with Austin staring widely at Ally. "Just when we thought the story couldn't get more interesting, Austin takes the mystery girl and teaches her how to surf. Unfortunately for the new surfer, she slips and falls into the water. But, cue the heroic music, our favorite blonde dives in to her rescue and brings her back on to shore."

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh my-"

Trish and Amanda cut her off. "Shh!" they hiss.

"When she doesn't seem responsive, Austin pulls a stunt that we never thought he'd do. He gives her mouth-to-mouth and performs CPR! It must have been a fun day for Austin Moon and his new mystery girl. She is one lucky lady. But who is she? Is she an important factor in Austin's life now? Has she stolen his heart or she just another one of his little victims of his game?" The reporter lady raises her eyebrow and smiles. "I'm Nicole Parker and that was your latest Celeb. news."

The scene changes into a commercial. Amanda lifts up the remote and turns of the t.v. Her mouth still open from shock. She turns to Ally and Trish. Trish looks as if she was about to burts from what she just heard. Ally, however was not in a room. She was in a completely different planet. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She is Ausitn Moon's new mystery girl? How did they get that much info within an hour? They were just at the beach less than 30 minutes ago.

"Ally? Alls? Hellloooo?" Amanda waves her hand over Ally's face, which brings her out of her daze.

"Huh? What?" She shakes her head. She looks at Amanda and Trish.

"Ally," Amanda starts.

"You were just on the news!" Trish finishes for her. Ally slowly nods her head.

"And everyone think's you're Austin's new girl!" They both yell. Again, Ally slowly nods her head.

"What am I going to do?" Ally finally says. Her sister and her best friend start pacing around the living room. That's when Ally's mom, Penny, walks into the living room.

"Girls, what are you doing? Will you please stop pacing? You are creating a draft." She says. She is about to walk back into the kitchen when she sees Ally out of the corner of her eye. "Ally, sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no mom. I'm okay. I'm just tired from being at the beach earlier." She lies to her mom, but she seems to by it.

"Oh, Trish, honey, are you sleeping over?" She asks her.

"If it's alright with you, Mrs. Dawson." She replies, politely. Penny nods her head.

"Of course it's alright Trish!" She laughs. "You practically live here." She smiles at her and heads back to what she was doing in the kitchen. Their attention turns back to Ally's current situation.

"Okay. Okay. Let's stop and think about this." Amanda holds up her hands. Trish and Ally nod. "How do you think this all happened?"

Trish and Ally look at each other. "We don't know." They both say.

"We were all just hanging out and I guess since Austin's a big star, paparazzi followed him here from California." Ally guesses. "And they probably wanted to get a new story on him."

"Yeah. He has been on the news and on every magazine ever since he became famous." Trish tells them. They are quiet for a second, when Amanda suddenly gasps and jumps up and down.

"I got it!" She says. Ally's face lights up.

"Really? Then spill!" Trish demands.

"Auslly." Amanda replies. Trish's face turns confused. "What?"

"What the heck is 'Auslly'?" Ally asks. She recieves an eye roll from her sister.

"It's your couple name with Austin! Duh!" She tells her. "Take the first 3 letters of Austin's name and the last 3 from yours, put them together and you get Auslly! Ta-da! If anyone asks, I came up with that!" She says proudly. Ally's face falls.

"Mandy, not helping!" Ally yells quietly.

"Sorry. But come on! You're on the news! You are the newest love interest for Austin Moon! Austin Flipping, Hottie, Super-Amazing, Moon! You gotta be a little excited about it!" She assures her sister.

"Yeah, but did you hear the last part that the reporter said? 'Another victim of his little game'." She quotes the reporter. "I only met the guy this afternoon! Plus, I don't want to end up being another one of Austin Moon's cover stories! **(Oh! See what I did there?)**" Ally suddenly gets up.

"I just thought of something." The petite girl says.

"What?" The two sisters say in unison.

"What is Austin going to say about this?" Ally's eyes get wide and she holds her breath._ What is he going to think about this? _Then they hear a knock on the door._ Oh. Shit._

* * *

**I really liked writing the reporter's part. How will Austin react? Who's at the door? Will Ally be another cover story? **

**What to expect in the next chapter: A party, a new song, a friendly game of twister, a break-up, and more gossip and pictures from paparazzi. That's all I can tell you without revealing any exact details.**

**Follow me on twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 for an instant follow back, tweet me that you've read one of my stories or hash tag: #AllysSong , #LoveOrJustAnotherCoverStory , #LoJACS or #AusllyFanfic **

**I'll upload Ally's Song tomorrow.**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! What's uppp! I really have nothing to say so i'll just get to the chapter.**

**blue38(Guest): Thank you! I really appriciate that! (;**

**I think that's all... Chapter time! This one is pretty long (:**

**I do not own Austin&Allly or the song I used ;D**

**-With Ally, Trish & Amanda; at Ally's house-**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

"What is Austin going to say about this?" Ally's eyes get wide and she holds her breath._ What is he going to think about this? _Then they hear a knock on the door._ Oh. Shit._

"Someone go answer the door!" Ally's mom shouts fromt the kitchen. Ally slowly makes her way to the door. Another knock comes and Ally jumps. She looks back at her sister and Trish. They nod and she opens the door. The first thing she sees is a flash.

Suddenly, a wave of flashes and voices attack Ally.

"What's your name?" One guy says.

"Where's Austin?" Another one asks.

"Yeah, you two looked very comforable at the beach earlier. How was it?"

"Are you dating?"

Ally can't even see who is talking to her but there's one thing she knows for sure. Paparazzi.

"I, um, I, uh." She stutters out. Luckily, Trish and Amanda rush to her side. Amanda pulls Ally in while Trish tries to get rid of the photographers, who also bombard her with questions.

"Who are you?" One asks.

"Wait, weren't you with Austin and that girl at the beach and Chick-Fil-A**(1)**?"

"What's your friends name?"

"Do you know if they're dating?"

"GET OUT! LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE! NOW SCRAM BEFORE I STUFF YOUR CAMERAS UP YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTTS!" She yells at the top of her lungs. This scared them so much that they stop clicking the cameras and run away before Trish could say one more word or blink. She slams the door and takes a deep breath.

"What was that?" Ally says, stunned. Trish sits right next to her.

"That my friend, was a paparazzi attack. And I'm pretty sure that they'll keep coming back." Trish informs her. Ally sighs.

* * *

**The Next Day-**

"Ally, get up! Ally, get UP!" Trish starts jumping up and down on Ally's bed. Ally groans, takes a pillow and chucks it at Trish.

"What?" Ally sits up and scratches her head. Trish plops down on the bed.

"You and I are going to a party." she says plainly. Ally raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" She yawns.

"Because! We are not going to spend our whole summer doing nothing!" She replies.

"But-" Ally starts.

"But nothing! You are going and that's final!" She gets up and walks out of the room. Ally groans again and covers her head with her covers. "ALLY!" Trish screeches. She bolts up.

"I'm up!" She yells, scared. The next few hours, they pick out what to wear for the party.

Trish picks a sequined blouse, with her singature blue skinny jeans. Ally chooses a red strapless party dress that went up to her mid-thigh. They were walking down the steps when there was a knock on the door. Ally's eyes widen and braces herself.

Trish opens the door and reveals Dez and Austin. Ally relaxes and walks to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks the two guys.

"We're here to pick you up for the party." Austin says and winks at Ally. She blushes a little.

"So you ladies ready to go?" Dez asks. The girls nod and Ally tells her mom that they're leaving. They start to walk to Dez's car when Ally grabs his arm.

"Dez, wait." He turns and faces her.

"What's wrong?" He asks her. She takes a deep breath.

"Look, I've been thinking about this and I think that we-"

"should break up." He finishes for her. Ally's jaw drops.

"How'd you know?" She questions him. He shrugs.

"I've been thinking about that too." She nods slowly.

"So, friends?" Ally suggests. Dez smiles.

"Of course." He wraps his arms around her and she hugs back.

* * *

**-With Austin-**

He turns around and sees Dez and Ally hug and his smile drops. Trish sees him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. The news is better than you think." She assures him. He gives her a confused look. She rolls her eyes and slides into the car.

Ally and Dez finally get to the car and they head down to the party on the beach.

"Ugh, the beach again?" Ally whines. The rest of them laugh.

They enter the party and it's packed with people. Paparazzi surrounds the scene, which they luckily they managed to avoid. After a few minutes, Ally gets separated from Trish, Dez and Austin. She looks around and recognizes no one. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She recognizes this face.

"Oh, uh, hey Dallas." She greets him. He smiles and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Heyyyy Al-ly." He slurs. It's clear that he's had too much to drink already. "Wanna dance?" He lowers his hand. A little lower and he would be touching her butt, which was too low for her comfort zone.

"Um, no thanks Dallas." She relies politely.

"Aw, come on-"

"She said no." Another voice says behind Ally. She turns arounds and finds a certain blonde standing there, with a glare on his face.

"She has a mouth. She can answer for herself." Dallas spits back. Austin steps closer to him.

"And I believe that she said, No." His fists clench and his body tightens. Dallas takes a step back.

"Fine, whatever." And he unsteadily walks away.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally says to him. Austin nods.

"No problem." There was a silence between them. "So, uh, you look really nice, Ally." He complimented her.

"Uh, thanks." She says quietly.

"Ally, I need to tell you something-" Austin tells her when a spotlight shines on him and Ally. Ally's eyes widen and her cheeks turns red.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! I believe that Austin Moon is in the house!" The DJ exclaims. The crowd roars with cheers. "How 'bout you come up here and sing us a song!"

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something." He says. Ally shakes her head.

"No. Go." She smiles.

"You sure?" He asks her. She nods.

"I'll be right here." He smiles and heads to the stage. He stands in front of the mic.

"Hey everybody! I'm Austin Moon," The crowd cheers. "this is a new song and I hope you guys like it." The music starts and Austin dances to the beat. Ally giggles at his goofy self.

"(Been waiting for a girl like you!)

The light shines, it's getting hot on my shoulders.

I don't mind. This time it doesn't matter.

'Cuz your friends look good, but you look better.

Don't you know all night, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

Under the lights tonight,

You turned around and you stole my heart." Austin sings. And as he sings he looks directly at Ally. She smiles and blushes.

"With just one look, when I saw your face,

I fell in love. It took a minute girl

To steal my heart...tonight.

With just one look...girl

Been waiting for a girl like you.

I'm weaker my words fall and they hit the ground

Oh life come on head don't you fail me now.

I start to say I think I love you but I make no sound.

You know 'cuz all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around."

He sings the chorus again. Then as the bridge comes, he makes his way down the steps and slowly walks to Ally. She notices and straightens, looking around and nervously smiling. When he gets to her, he takes her hand.

"There is no other place that I would rather be

Than right here with you tonight.

As we lay on the ground I'll put my arms around

And we can stay here tonight

'Cuz there's so much that I wanna say

I wanna say..."

After singing the chorus twice more the music starts to die down.

"With just one look...girl.

Been waiting for a girl like you.

Been waiting for a girl like you.**(2)**"

The music stops and the crowd cheers. Austin catches his beath and smiles at Ally.

"Austin, that was so sweet." She blushes and kisses his cheek. Just then they see a flash. They both look around and remembered that paparazzi was outside. Austin grabs Ally's hand and they try to disappear in the crowd.

"There you guys are!" Trish says after they bumped into her. She was with Dez.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Dez adds.

"Well did you try by the DJ and stage?" Ally asks them.

"No." They answer in unison. She rolls her eyes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Paparazzi found us." Austin reminds them. They head towards the exit, but the photographers were already there. Not noticing that he was still holding Ally's hand, Austin pushes through them and they all get to the car. Trish and Dez in front, Austin and Ally in the back.

"Phew. We made it." Ally exclaims. They drive to Dez's house.

"You guys should stay here for a while. They might be right behind us." Dez says. Ally nods.

"Yeah. They've been following me since yesterday. They even know where I live!" She tells them.

"That's the paparazzi for you." Austin adds. They quickly head inside.

"Trish, will you help we get some snacks in the kitchen?" Dez asks her. She nods.

"Sure." She follows him, while Austin and Ally pick out a movie to watch.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?" Austin asks Ally. She looks over to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." She smirks. Austin shoots her a confused look.

"Shouldn't you be upset about this?" She shakes her head.

"Why would I?" She questions him. He stands up.

"Well you two are dating." He replies. She stands up as well.

"But Austin-" Ally lets out a laugh.

"If it were me, I'd be storming in there and start yelling at-" He rambles.

"Austin!" Ally shouts. He looks at her.

"What?"

"Me and Dez broke up, so I'm okay with it." She explains to him. His face lights up.

"Really?"

"Why are you so happy about it?" She smirks. He blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh, no reason." Dez and Trish come back with a bowl of popcorn and 4 cans of pop.

"Okay, so we ordered pizza. Half pepperoni and half mushrooms, is that okay?" Trish tells the two. They both nod in agreement.

"What movie are we watching?" Dez plops down onto the couch. Ally shurgs.

"We couldn't find a good one." Then Dez pulls out a box.

"Okay, then, how about we play a game or two of Twister**(3)**?" He asks them. They give him a weird look, but agreed.

After 20 minutes, Trish gives up, so it was only Austin and Ally left in the game because Dez was the spinner. Austin was almost on top of Ally, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Austin, right hand on blue." Dez tells the blonde. He tries to reach it, but can't seem to. So he scooches up a little, without moving his feet and his other hand from their spots.

"Almost got-" But his feet slip and he comes down, bringing Ally down with him. "Nevermind." He laughs. The doorbell rings, and Dez gets up to get the pizza.

"Ow." She giggles. He looks at her and she stares into his eyes. All of a sudden the room goes quiet. Ally starts to blush and Austin looks from her eyes to her lips.

"Uh..." She says quietly. He doesn't say anything. He just leans down. Ally flutters her eyes closed and leans up closing the distance of her lips from Austin's. She wraps her arms around his neck and he holds both of his on opposite sides of her, since they are still on the floor. They move their lips in synch and both of them feel sparks flying everywhere. They don't even notice flashes coming from the windows. 5 minutes pass by and they both pull away for air.

"Whoa." They both say. Ally giggles and Austin blushes. They jump when they hear Trish's voice.

"It's about time, you two were done. Pizza's getting cold." She smirks. Austin helps Ally up, not letting go of her hand.

"Guys! C'mere! Austin and Ally are on Pop News!" Dez runs into the living room from the kitchen. He dives for the remote and turns on the T.V.

"Just as we thought the new romance for Austin Moon couldn't get any better, he was seen again at the beach with the mystery brunette, this time going to a party. Witnesses say that they got out of the same car and tried to avoid the cameras while trying to get in. As they were inside, the two and their friends were seperated. One of our photographers spotted our little mystery girl all alone, when a tan, brown haired boy came to her side. Clearly she was not comfortable with his there, and low and behold, Austin comes to her rescue." A picture of Austin standing in front of Dallas was shown. "They seemed to talk for a little while when a spotlight shines on them. And of course, Austin Moon gives a stunning performance. But this particular song was not in his usual genre. It was a love song, and he sang it to none other than his leading lady. After his performance, she gives him a peck on the cheek." Then they show a shot of when Ally gave Austin a kiss on the cheek.

"When did that happen?" Trish asks her best friend. Before Ally could answer, the journalist spoke again.

"Realizing that our cameras have caught them, they quickly gather their friends and head for the exit. Little did they know that we caught the couple holding hands while Austin Moon was trying to push through the crowd. Later they were seen at a friend's house playing a friendly game of Twister." Just then it shows them at Dez's house, Austin on top of Ally. "Hmm, maybe a little too friendly." She winks at the camera. "But the next part would really blow you away, the two were caught sneaking a kiss on the lips. Oooh! This romance has started to heat up! Who is this girl? Is she really dating Austin Moon? And most importantly, will they last or will they just another of Moon's flings? I'm Nicole Parker and that was your latest Pop Celebrity News." She smiles at the camera and the backround music comes.

* * *

**Again with the paparazzi and gossip! Gosh! they are sooo annoying! But are they right? Will this relationship be just a fling? Or was it meant to be? And an Auslly kiss! Woohoo! **

**(1) I do not own Chick-Fil-A.**

**(2) Do not own it. Stole My Heart by One Direction. All of it belongs to One Direction and their management people.**

**(2) I also do not own Twister. I thought of this idea when I was watching a movie where these people were playing twister. :D**

**Please Review Review Review! Annonymous people are welcome to review too! I really want to know what you think!**

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5**

**tweet me : #AllysSong , #LoveOrJustAnotherCoverStory, #LoJACS, or #AusllyFanfics for a follow back!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for waiting guys! I had to finish ****Ally's Song**** yesterday. I think it went pretty well. Check it out if you haven't! I also would have uploaded earlier, if it wasn't for the freak thunderstorm here and we lost power for a little while.**

**I'm super excited for the new Austin and Ally on the 19th! Ugh why does it have to be so far away! I'm watching Everglades & Allygators right now. So funny!**

**Oh! There's going to be an episode in season two where Ally's best friend/possible boyfriend from camp, Elliot, comes back and meets up with her. And Austin seems to be jealous that Ally is spending more time with Elliot than him! HA! I can't wait for season two now! It's called Campers & Complication.**

**Sooo! who's getting tired of the paps? I know I am! But it's really fun doing the news report lol. Will they leave Austin and Ally alone? Hmm...**

**I do not own Austin&Ally**

**Chapter 6-**

"Ugh, not again!" Ally groans. Austin goes to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Ally. I won't let them get to you." He smiles and she leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Austin."

"No problem, babe." She blushes.

"But now they're going to be following me everywhere!" She says.

"Just ignore them! They just want people to buy their magazines so they want to make up some crazy story." Trish assures Ally. She sighs.

"You're right." She turns to Dez. "Uh, Dez, do you mind if me and Trish stay here for the night? You know just incase we get attacked by the paparazzi."

Dez nods. "Sure, you guys can go to the guest bedroom."

"But where's Austin staying?" Ally asks.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He informs her. She shakes her head.

"No. You take the guest bedroom. We'll take the two couches." She insists. The conversation went back and forth for 10 minutes.

"Guys!" Trish yells. They turn to her surprised. "Just shut up! I'll sleep in Dez's room and you two sleep in the guest bedroom! Okay?!"

Austin and Ally look at each other for a minute, then finally nod in agreement. Trish sighs with happiness. They go upstairs to go sleep.

**-with Austin and Ally-**

"Here you take the bed." They both say at the same time and start laughing.

"Okay how about we both take the bed?" Austin suggests. Ally's face turns unsure.

"I-I don't know, Austin." She stutters. Austin smirks.

"Relax Ally." He laughs and takes off his shirt and lays down on the bed.

_Holy unlimited texting! Why is he trying to kill me? Damn. _Ally thinks as she stares at Austin. He notices and smiles.

"C'mon Ally. I won't bite." He says. She rolls her eyes. Ally walks over and lays down next to him, facing the other direction.

The next morning, she wakes up to someone's voice.

"Awww!" She snaps her eyes open and sees Trish and Dez in the doorway. She looks down and sees that Austin's arm is wrapped around her waist. They were cuddled up really close and their hands together. Ally blushes and tries to get out of Austin's embrace.

But when she shifts, he pulls her back and she falls down to bed. She lets out a little sqeak. Austin's eyes open and realizes that he has Ally trapped in his arms. He quickly lets go.

"Heh, sorry, Alls." He says. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"It's ok, Austin." She looks at the clock. "It's 8 o'clock. I gotta get home and change. Trish, can you drive me home?" Trish shakes her head.

"Sorry, Ally. My mom took my keys 'cuz she needed to work early today and hers broke down." She apologized. Austin sits up on the bed.

"I could drive you." He tells her.

"But your car is in California." She reminds him. He pulls out a fresh new shirt.

"It's okay, he'll use mine." Dez tosses his keys to Austin, who catches them easily. They go downstairs and head out the door. Luckily for them, the paparazzi was no where to be seen.

They jog to the car and quickly buckled up. Ally tells Austin which way to go and he does what he is told. On the way, he hold her hand and she smiles. They arrive at Ally's house and they wait in the car for a few minutes.

"Thanks for driving me home Austin." She leans over and to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his head so her lips actually land on his. At first she is shocked, but then rolls her eyes and smiles into the kiss. Austin cups her face with this hands and makes her crawl over to his side. They pull away smiling. Ally gets out of the car and Austin walks her over to the door.

"So..." She starts. He places a hand on the door and leans on it.

"So, how about I take you on a date later on?" He says smoothly. She pretends to think.

"How about I say yes?" She replies. They both lean in again, when they see flashes.

"Oh no..." They both whisper.

"Austin Austin! What's your friend's name?"

"Are you to dating now?"

"You, cutie with the brown hair, what's your name?"

"What's it like being Austin's new lady?"

"Hey! Give us a little smooch!" Austin moves in front of Ally protectively and Ally takes out her keys and unlocks the door. She pulls Austin in her house and slams the door in the paparazzi's face.

"Well, that was interesting." She finally says. She walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of water.

"Won't your dad be mad that I'm here?" He asks her. She shakes her head.

"Nah, he's always on conventions. He won't be back for a week." She informs him. He nods. "Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower and change. You wanna uh, stay here in the living room and wait?" She asks him, nervously. He smiles. and nods.

It takes Ally 15 minutes to take a shower and change. She picks a layered skirt with a loose blouse to wear. She combs her hair and puts on a little bit of make up. She slides two bracelets onto her wrists and heads downstairs. When she gets there, she finds Austin in the kitchen with some take-out.

"Hey, you hungry?" He takes out the rest of the food and hands a pair of chopsticks to Ally. They start to eat. "So I was thinking about where to take you on a date. Wanna see a movie?" Ally nods and smiles. They finish and Ally grabs her purse.

Austin walks out the front door, hand-in-hand with Ally who shuts the door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Ally spots a few flashes but she ignores them like Austin told her.

They watch their movie and walk out of the movie theater. They were caught by another wave of photographers. They push through them.

"C'mon Austin! Tell us her name!" One shouts at them, clicking his camera as fast as he can.

"Guys, just leave us alone." Austin says to them, calmly. "We're trying to enjoy our night."

"Oh so you guys are dating!" The photographer tries to confirm. Austin and Ally look at each other and smile.

"Yes. We are dating. Now please just let us get home." Ally says to him. He nods and backs off. They thank them and head to Ally's house.

The two sat down on the couch when Ally's phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers. "Trish, calm down. Stop yelling! Okay okay. I'll turn it on." she ends the call and flips the channel.

"What was that about?" Austin asks. Ally shhes him and tells him to watch.

"It's been confirmed everybody! Austin Moon is not single anymore! His new girl, who's name we still don't know were spotted this morning in a car infront of a house, which we assume is her house. They got comfy in the car and shared a sizzling smooch! Then he walked her to the door. When our photographers came by, they simply stayed quiet and entered her house. Hours later, they were seen leaving the house hand-in-hand." A picture of Austin and Ally coming out of her house earlier. "Turns out they were leaving for a movie date. And this is what happened when we spotted them outside the movie theater. Take a look." Then a video popped up. It was of them, when they were leaving.

_"Guys, just leave us alone." Austin said to them, calmly. "We're trying to enjoy our night."_

_ "Oh so you guys are dating!" The photographer tried to confirm. Austin and Ally looked at each other and smiled._

_ "Yes. We are dating. Now please just let us get home." Ally said to him._

"Well, there you go ladies and gentlemen, they are offically a couple. Stay tuned for the lastest news on Austin Moon's new relationship."

"Well at least it's not that bad and they don't have to make up stuff about us." Ally says after she turns off the t.v. Austin nods.

**That's it for now. Sorry it's kinda boring. I couldn't think of anything for the chapter. But trust me it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. I just needed a filler chapter. Also I was thinking that this story would be 10-12 chapters. I'm already planning a sequel. (; so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or PM me. Which ever. I'm okay with both. Also feel free to ask any questions or make suggestions! I'd love to see what you guys think!**

**Please check out my newest story! That Wish. It was a choice in the poll and now has more votes than LOJACS. So i decided to make the first chapter. Hope you like that one too!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 guys! Yay! Double update today! I hope this chapter is more interesting that the one before! I wanted to post this one tonight to because I felt like I disappointed you guys with the last one. This one also a filler, but hopefully with more detail. *There's some Trez in this chapter, but not a whole lot***

**Here's the chapter! (it might be a little short, I'm writing this as I go along.) **

**-With Dez and Trish-**

Dez switches the channel after the reporter ends the story section.

"Wow. Finally they admited it!" Dez says. Trish nods.

"Took them long enough." She adds. dez scoots closer to her.

"Soo..." He puts an arm around her, but Trish moves away.

"No, Dez." He looks at her confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks her. She shakes her head.

"This is wrong. Ally..." She says, but Dez cuts her off.

"Ally and I broke up remember?" He chuckles. She slaps her hand on her forhead.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She laughes. She sits back down next to him. "Remember when you and Ally first started dating?" Trish asks him. He nods and smiles.

"Yeah." He replies.

It was a year ago...

_Ally was writing in her songbook as usual when Dez walks into the store._

_ "Hey Al-ly." He sang. "Whatcha doin'?" He looks over the counter, trying to take a peak in her book. She quickly shuts it._

_ "Don't touch or read my book." She was dead serious. Dez puts his hands up in surrender._

_ "What goes on, my best friend and... Freckles." Trish made a weird face at Dez and he stuck his tongue out at her. _

_ "So I was wondering, if you guys wanted to come over tonight for a little party I'm having while my parents are out of town." He informed them. _

_ "Sure!" Ally nodded. _

_ "Eh, I've got nothing else better to do." Trish shrugged. Dez jumped._

_ "Great! Be at my house at eight!" He skipped out of Sonic Boom. Ally raised her eyebrow._

_ "He is a strange guy." She says._

_ "Tell me about it." Trish picked up a magazine and started skimming through it._

_**Later...**_

_ "Trish you ready?" Ally hollered from Trish's living room._

_ "Yeah!" She came down the stairs. The two girls drove to Dez's house. _

_ "Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Dez greeted them as they entered the house. Trish seperated from Ally and headed straight for the living room, where people were dancing and mingling. Ally however, made her way to the kitchen, where there were drinks and snacks. There were a couple people, but they didn't mind her. She took out her brown, leather bound journal and started writing in it. _

_ Hours passed and Ally never left the kitchen. It was about 10 P.M. when Ally decided to go home. She scanned the crowd for Trish, but couldn't find her. She walked outside and took out her phone. Ally dialled Trish's number and was sent to voicemail._

_ "Hey, Trish. I'm gunna head home, kay? I couldn't find you so, I just left. Uh, call me when you get the chance. Bye." She ended the call and started to walk down the driveway. _

_ "Hey hey hey! Look what we've got here." Ally looked up and saw Dallas walking, more like swaying to her. _

_ "Um, hey, uh, Dallas." Ally tried not to make eye contact._

_ "L-leaving so s-soon?" He slurred. His break reaked of alcohol. Ally scrunched up her face._

_ "Yeah. I really had nothing to do." She told him. He smiled slyly._

_ "I can give you something to do." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes._

_ "I'll pass on that offer."_

_ "C'mon! It'll be fun!" He assured her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pushed him away._

_ "No, Dallas! You're obviously drunk and I don't want to do anything with you when you're like this." She shot at him. _

_ "Babe, don't be like that-"_

_ "Dallas!" Dez's voice boomed from behind Ally. She turned. "She said she doesn't want to. Now just leave before I call the cops."_

_ Dallas scowled and walked away._

_ "Thanks, Dez." Ally smiled at him._

_ "Here, how about I walk you home?" He suggested. She nodded._

_ "That'd be great." They walked together and got to Ally's front door. "Thanks again, Dez."_

_ "No problem, Ally." Dez scratched the back of this neck. "Uh, I was thinking, maybe you'd want to catch a movie with me?" _

_ Ally smiled. "Sure, Dez." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. _

_ "Goodnight, Ally." He smiled._

_ "Night Dez." She opened her door and waved to him._**(1)**

**-With Ally and Austin-**

"So that's how you and Dez got together?" Austin asks Ally. She nods. "He saved you from Dallas too?"

"Yeah. I guess both of you did before I started dating both of you." She laughed. "Well, you both are my heroes." She winks and cuddles next to him.

**The next day...**

Ally is helping a customer when Dez walks in. She finishes helping them and speed walks to Dez.

"Dez, have you seen Austin?" She asks him. The red head shakes his head.

"No, not since this morning. He left early to go somewhere," He explains. "Hey where do you think Trish would want to go out?"

"Oh, thanks anyway. And take her to that new restaurant on the boardwalk. Me and her have been wanting to go there since it opened last month, but we never got the time." She tells him.

"Perfect, thanks Ally!" He hugs her. Just then Trish comes running in.

"Ally Ally Ally!" She calls. Ally raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She laughs.

"You're on the cover of Celeb Entertainment!" Trish holds up a magazine and it was true. There she was with Austin on the cover of the most popular magazine in the country. There were pictures of her and Austin leaving her house holding hands. At the beach. When he gave her mouth to mouth. At the movie theater, and in the car, kissing. The title of the article was, **'Follow Austin Moon's Road to Romance With His New Lady, Ally Dawson!' **

"They figured out my name?" She says, surprised. They flip to the pages with the story. They

'awwed' together when they read the first page of it. How Austin saved her life, their similarites, how cute they were together, and their new couple name 'Auslly', which was surprising to Ally because that's exactly the name that Amanda had given them. Ally had a huge smile on her face the whole time. Until she read the next column title. **'But is Austin already moving on the the next one?'**

"WHAT?!" Ally shrieked. She took the magazine from Trish and read the article.

_'We thought the romance counldn't possibly go wrong, but boy were we wrong! Austin was seen this morning with another girl! Witnesses said that they got very comfortable on the beach and were holding hands most of the time! They were also seen cuddling in a near by park. How will Ally react to this sudden, but unsurprising, action of the one and only Austin Moon?'_

There was a picture of Austin and a blonde-ish girl at the beach, looking quite comfortable. Another was of them holding hands and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I-I can't believe it!" Ally stumbles out, fighting back tears.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Trish hugs her. Just then, Austin strolls into the store.

"Hey guys, what's- Ally what's wrong?" He looks at her concerned.

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" She yells at him. He's taken back by her voice.

"Woah, what are you talking about?" He asks her walking towards her.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" She takes a step closer to him. He doesn't answer. " I guess you did because obviously thought that I wouldn't find out about your little game."

"What game?" He says. She rolls her eyes.

"This, dumbass!" She shows him the article. He freezes up.

"Where'd you find that?" Is all he can manage to say.

"Ha! I caught you, Austin! I caught you in your little game! And guess what, I quit! You win!" She throws the magazine on the floor.

"What are you saying?" Although he knew what she meant. He just couldn't bear to hear it.

"We," She gestures to the both of them. "are done."

"Ally, please-"

"No! I never wanted to end up like this Austin! But I gave you a chance and fell for you and how do you repay me? By breaking my heart into tiny little pieces and turning me into one of your famous cover stories. It's always the same with you! One girl after another! You're just like I first thought you were." She yells at him. By now everyone was looking at them.

"Al-"

"Just leave Austin." Ally turns, wiping away her tears. He sighs and leaves.

**Aww, sad chapter I know. But it'll get better. (: I have decided that the story will be 10 chapters, but there WILL definitely be a sequal. I've got it all planned out and I can see it perfectly in my head!**

**(1) I got this idea from 567random, who suggested I do a one shot of how Ally and Dez got together, but I decided to make it part of a chapter. All credit of that goes to them. (:**

**Review Review Review!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**

**P.S. Also please check out my newest story, ****That Wish****. **

**Follow me on Twitter! DisneyGirlx1DR5 **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS OH MY GOD! RYDEL REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER! Best day of my life! Ahh! I drew her a Hello Kitty version of her, she said it was awesome! AHHHH! Excuse me while i freak out some more. *Screams* And I'm back!**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! It was shocking wasn't it? Austin is a liar and a cheater! Huh! Anyways... There's this chapter and the next chapter left in this story, BUT there WILL be a sequal.**

**I just saw the full promo for Sucesses & Setbacks! It looks sooo good! I'm keeping my fingers crossed for that kiss on the cheek!**

**Here's Chapter 8!-**

* * *

**-With Austin-**

"Dude!" Dez shouts at him as he runs to Austin, who just keeps walking. Dez grabs his shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know dude." Austin shrugs.

"You really broke her. I've never seen her this upset." Dez infroms him. Austin buries his head in his hands.

"I know! I really messed up! I kept thinking of her during that. I really do like her. I maybe even be in love with her!" He cries. Dez pats his back.

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to." He says.

"But she won't listen to me!" He reasons. "Did you see how mad she was?!"

"Just give her some time! She'll cool down by tomorrow." Dez replies. Austin nods and sighs.

"You're right. You're right." Then his phone rings. "Hello?" He answers. "Oh hey, Lacey what's up?...What?...But I-...When?...That soon?" He sighs. "Okay...bye."

"What did she say?" Dez asks. Austin has a look of worry in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to apologize to Ally a lot sooner. Like tonight sooner." He says. Dez gives him a look of confusion.

* * *

**-At Sonic Boom-**

"C'mon, Ally, just let me explain!" Austin follows Ally around the counter. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She keeps walking and goes to the Practice Room.

"Cassidy is just a friend-"

"Oh! Cassidy's her name! Huh! And really, just a friend? You two seemed very comforatble at the beach yesterday!" She spins around and glares at him. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that-" He starts. She holds up her hand.

"Like I said yesterday, I don't want to hear it! Just go back home to California if you know what's good for everyone!" She says.

"But Ally, I'm sorry!" He cries. "Ally, please don't go! I-I love you!" She stops suddenly and slowly turns around.

"Y-you what?" She stutters, her eyes wide. He walks over to her and takes her hands.

"Ally, I love you. I really do. I've never felt like this about ANY one before. I know I made a stupid mistake. I just thought that my feelings for you were just temporary, but they aren't. The whole time I was this her, I always saw your face and heard your voice." He tells her. She lets tears run down her cheeks.

"Really?" She smiles slightly. He nods.

"Yeah." Then he cups her face and leans in. He presses his lips on hers and she wraps her arms around his neck. He takes his hands from her face to her waist and hoists her up as she swings her legs around his torso. She pulls away and lays her forhead on his.

"You know what?" She asks him. He raises an eye brow.

"What?" He smiles.

"I love you, too." She kisses him again. He licks her lips with his tongue and she lets it enter her mouth. She moans and they continue this for a minute.

"Ahem." They hear a voice clear their throat. "You guys done now?" They pull apart and see Trish and Dez standing in the doorway. Dez leans on the door with a smug grin on his face. Trish has her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Austin sets Ally down and they blush at the same time. Ally plays with her hair and Austin shuffles his feet. Trish and Dez walk into the room and start laughing.

"You two look like you made up and had a fun time apologizing." She chuckles. Ally smiles and rolls her eyes. "So what do you guys have planned today?"

"I don't really know. Maybe just hang out a little." Ally shrugs. Austin turns to Ally.

"Ally, I have to tell you someth-" Ally's dad suddenly bursts through the door.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, why are you on every gossip magazine and been on the news for a week! And with HIM!" He points to Austin and makes a disgusted look.

"Dad, I-" Ally starts, but her dad pushes her out of the way and looks Austin dead in the eye.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but get out of my store and stay the hell away from my daughter." He shoots at him. Ally steps in front of Austin.

"Dad! You don't even know Austin!" Ally yells at her dad. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't need to! From the looks of the last magazine, he cheated on you! He's the typical no good, lying, rockstar that cares about no one but themselves!" He yells back.

"But Dad!" She whines. "You don't know what you're talking about! They only make him look bad to sell those magazines and photochop every picture!"

"But nothing, Allyson! He's leaving now and never coming back!" He gestures to the door. Ally's jaw drops and turns to Austin. She gives him a look to say something, but all he does is enchange looks with the both of them. First Ally then her dad. Then he starts walking to the door.

"A-Austin, w-what a-are you doing?" Ally feels tears coming to her eyes. _I can't believe this._ she thought.

"He's leaving Ally. That's what he's doing. I told you!" Her dad scoffs. Ally lets her tears fall and she shakes her head.

Austin takes one look over his shoulder, looks down and then gets out of the store.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's kinda short. I'm planning a pretty surprising ending and the sequal's first chapter. What do you think Austin was talking to Lacey about? Hmmm?**

**Please Review Review Review! But if you are going to favorite/follow please review first. Thanks! 10 or more Reviews for the next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow!**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**

**Follow me on Twitter- DisneyGirlx1DR5**


	9. Chapter 9

**wats up guys! okay so i start school in 2 weeks so when that happens I might not be able to upload that much, but I'll try as best as I can. I really don't want to go back to school ):**

**Thank you for all the reviews! you guys are the best! **

**Chapter 9-**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

"Dad! You don't even know Austin!" Ally yells at her dad. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't need to! From the looks of the last magazine, he cheated on you! He's the typical no good, lying, rockstar that cares about no one but themselves!" He yells back.

"But Dad!" She whines. "You don't know what you're talking about! They only make him look bad to sell those magazines and photochop every picture!"

"But nothing, Allyson! He's leaving now and never coming back!" He gestures to the door. Ally's jaw drops and turns to Austin. She gives him a look to say something, but all he does is enchange looks with the both of them. First Ally then her dad. Then he starts walking to the door.

"A-Austin, w-what a-are you doing?" Ally feels tears coming to her eyes. _I can't believe this._ she thought.

"He's leaving Ally. That's what he's doing. I told you!" Her dad scoffs. Ally lets her tears fall and she shakes her head.

He takes one look over his shoulder and then gets out of the store.

* * *

"Good. Now that he's gone-" Ally's dad starts.

"You just had to ruin my relationship didn't you?!" Ally shouts at her dad.

"It was for your own good, Ally. I'm doing what's best for you." He replies.

"Best for me? Or best for you?" She scoffs. She storms out of the room.

"Don't talk to me that way, Allyson!" He follows her. She whips around.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't tell him to leave! Dad, Austin is the best thing that's ever happened to me this whole summer! Seeing him beats working on hours end here with nothing to do!" She tells him. "I work here more than you do, but i only get paid with fish sticks!"

Her dad just stands there, expressionless. Ally shakes her head and exits the store.

* * *

**-With Austin-**

"Well that went well." Dez says to Austin when they enter his house.

"No kidding. I didn't even get a chance to tell Ally." He sighs. "Now, she'll be all pissed."

He plops down onto the couch.

"What am I gunna do Dez?" Dez pats him on the back.

"I honestly don't know dude." They both sigh.

* * *

**-With Ally-**

"How could he do that?" Ally paces in her room. Trish is on her bed reading a magazine.

"I know! It's just not fair. It's like you just got back together then your dad had to ruin everything." Trish adds.

"It's like he doens't want me to have any fun!" Then there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

Her dad enters the room. "Ally, I just want to apologize for earlier. I didn't know how much he meant to you. I'm sorry." Ally hugs him.

"It's alright, dad. I overreacted." She says. He nods.

"There's someone downstairs to see you." He tells her. She tilts her head and heads downstairs. The first thing she sees is shaggy blonde hair. She tackles him.

"Austin!" He turns and hugs her. "What are you doing here?"

"What you don't want to see me?" He laughs. She playfully hits him on the arm and kisses him on the cheeks. "I came to explain to your dad that I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you on purpose."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" She kisses him on the lips. He wraps his arms around her waist as she does with hers around his neck. Ally's dad walks downstairs. When he sees them, he clears his throat. They pull away blushing.

"Now, Austin, you know I don't fully trust you. But, if my daughter means to you this much, I'll accept it." He shakes Austin's hand.

"Thank you sir." Austin says, politely.

"But, if you hurt her in one little way," He turns dead serious. "You are dead to me and won't live to the next day. Got it?" Austin nods, a little scared. He smiles and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

**-With Trish-**

She is still sitting on Ally's bed when her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Hey, babe." Dez answers. Trish laughs.

"Don't call me babe." She says simply.

"Okay." He chuckles.

"So what's up?"

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Ally." He replies seriously.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because, Austin's got to tell her." he explains.

"Ok, then tell me. I won't tell her." She promises.

"Okay well..."

* * *

**-With Austin And Ally-**

"So, what's it like being Austin Moon?" Ally asks as they walk on the beach, hands intertwined.

"Exhausting. Honestly, it's kinda hard being famous. You have to keep up with schedule changes, and mostly try not to end up on the tabloids." Ally nods.

"No kidding." She smirks. "People could get the wrong idea about you." She winks at him. He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Ally, I need to tell you something."

"Sure Austin, what is it?" He takes a deep breath.

"Ally, I-" Suddenly, photographers ambush them.

"Are you two dating again?"

"What was with the other girl, Austin?"

"Did you really cheat on Ally?"

"Have you two gone on a date yet?"

"Ally, how does it feel to be in the arms of the Austin Moon?"

They push their way through them and start running for cover. They finally lose the paprazzi when they find a cave.

"That was close." Austin pants.

"Yeah. We better stay here for a while, just in case." Ally adds. He nods.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Truth?" She suggests.

"Okay. You first."

"Okay, have you ever done anything so bad that you almost went to jail?"

"No! I'm not that terrible, Alls." He proclaims.

"Okay okay sheesh." She giggles.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" he asks slyly. she leans over to him and pecks his lips.

"Yes. yes I have." She smiles. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah. I do." He winks at her causing her to blush. "Would you ever consider singing in front of anybody?"

"No. i have horrible stage fright." she shakes her head.

"I see." He nods his head.

"Okay, will you tell me what you were going to say before we got attacked by the paps?" She asks.

"Oh, I-uh," He says nervously. "I just wanted to say that, promise me, no matter what happens, we'll always love each other."

She smiles. "of course Austin. Always."

* * *

**The next day...**

Ally walks into Sonic Boom, to find Dez and Trish talking. She goes up to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Austin today? I've been texting him all morning but he hasn't answered." Trish and Dez look at her, with worry in their eyes.

Ally raises an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"A-Ally, Austin's not here." Trish says.

"Well, I can see that." She replies.

"No I mean, he's not here here." Trish informs her. Ally tilts her head.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Dez asks her.

"Tell me what?" Ally answers. The two look at each other then back to Ally.

"Ally, Austin left this morning..."

"And...?" She tilts her head.

"And, he's going back to California." They say together.

* * *

**Ooooh! Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy on the last chapter! Does it make you want to read the sequal? **

**On a totally random note, do you guys ever wonder what Ross and Laura think about all this shipping of them? I bet it's pretty weird.**

**OH! Has anyone else seen the guy who plays Elliot in Season 2? He is cute! But Ross is still cuter.**

**Please Review! The more you review, the faster I will upload the sequal! SO REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh does anyone else know that tomorrow is Rydel's birthday? I do!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	10. SEQUEL NOW UP!

**GUYS! GUYS! GUY! THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW! IT'S CALLED**** FATE OR JUST PURE COINCIDENCE****! I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU ALL WERE ASKING/TELLING ME TO PUT UP THE SEQUEL OR WHAT IT WAS CALLED. ;D Check it out, but since it's a new story, it might take a while...**

**Ilana(Guest): lol, It's alright. I wanted you to know that I have gotten your reviews. I'm super happy that you liked it! **

**Annie(Guest): Yes. That is what I left you with. Like I said, I was planning to leave everyone hanging and I guess it worked.**

**I just love how you all reacted the same way :D. haha. My job is done.**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
